halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Strip Mining Moon
Conjecture Most of this information seems to be conjecture, let's discuss what's confirmed and what's not. This article also feels like it should belong as a part of the Ark's article until we have enough information to warrant the core having it's own page. Conscars 06:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Poor Reasoning and corrections needed Although no evidence as to their nature exists, it is highly likely that these clouds are actually swarms of nanomachines, tasked with the construction of new installations. This type of bottom-up manufacture would certainly be within the technological capability of the Forerunners, and it is difficult to imagine how an entire Halo (specifically Installation 04-II) could be fabricated in a matter of months1 by any other method. The reasoning behind this is not only speculative, but readily ignores the description of a Halo's construction from the "Art of Halo 3." It is stated specifically there that armies of sentinels of varying sizes take the moon's material and reconstitute, along with laying down the foundations etc., and a series of terraforming factories go over the surface of the ring, filling it out with the finishing touches. Nowhere does it say there that nano-machines are the sole the construction methods, for it should be obvious from the above information that they are not. They may be involved, but that is not the same as saying that it has exclusive participation in the process. --Exalted Obliteration 23:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Replacement moons and particle cloud I personally find it hard to believe that the entire halo arry was made from just one moon: there seems to be not even enough raw material, let alone all the rare elements that are doubtlessly required. I theorise that instead of a single moon for all of them, the ark eats perhaps one moon per halo, sucking new ones in and spitting the old ones out. This to me seems more plausible, seeing as this way there is an unlimited amount of resources avaliable instead of a limited one. On a side note, I think that the purple cloud is not merely thousands of sentinals. I find it more likely (and more cool) to be the effect of a giant tractor beam from all sides litterally ripping it apart, to be processed inside the ark itself. 00:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think tha based on the dimensions and overall mass to volume ratio, it seems likely that multiple halos' worth of raw material can be sourced from one planetoid. Furthermore, who told you that halo is constructed from rare elements?--Plasmic Physics 00:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Proper Use of Halo Installations' Names? Shouldn't the Halo installations be Installation 04 and Installation 04B instead of Mark I and Mark II? JustinSaneV2 00:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why you think 'B' is the most appropriate replacement, but I understand your concern. 'Mark II' indicates a second level of development. The replacement is not a further developed model, it is just astheticaly differenciated, thus the use of 'Mark' is incorrect.--Plasmic Physics 11:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : : :Only because that's what their labeled as in their individual Halopedia articles: :http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Installation_04 :http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Installation_04B :JustinSaneV2 20:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC)